


Doppelgänger

by Lynnmix



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Death, Cruelty, M/M, This one is written for the purpose of being toxic.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: “你早就应该想到这一切。从你的父亲第一次问你是否想当个捉鬼专家开始。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A second thought, I think I just like to write the Fenton couple as cold-blood ghost killers.

“你早就应该想到这一切。从你的父亲第一次问你是否想当个捉鬼专家开始。”  
他的手紧紧抓着盥洗池的边缘，骨节发白。 

daniel想过上普通人的日子，也想尽自己所能保护他爱的人。他将自己一分为二，danny fenton享受生活，danny phantom驱散鬼魂。jazz不用再费尽心机地用蹩脚谎言为他的缺席打掩护，sam和tucker也不会因为自己的缘故一次次被卷入那些本与他们无关的袭击 ，尽管他们都表示自己心甘情愿，但danny真的不想再给他们添不必要的麻烦。  
毕竟从本质上来讲，daniel fenton是个善良的少年，他当然会将自己的朋友和家人的幸福摆在第一位。  
这个故事之后的剧情本该笔直地向着happy ending奔去才对。Phantom用自己的行为证明了amity park的白发鬼魂是正义的伙伴，赢得人们的尊重和喜爱，当然，还有不少（女）粉丝；人类男孩fenton的生活终于不再受到鬼魂袭击的打扰，他有更多的时间来和朋友出去做一些普通少年的无害活动，比如玩乐和学习，成为宇航员的梦想也似乎不那么遥不可及。  
但是一个14岁男孩的想法总会有些欠缺。比如他的父母是坚定的鬼魂邪恶理论信徒，比如jack和maddie是技术高超的捉鬼天才，再比如当他与父母谈及未来人生理想时，jack根本没有听进去。  
或许fenton家就是会遗传这无人能及的自我欺骗能力，直到昨天为止，danny都对自己的幸福未来不曾产生一丝怀疑。而Jack则从未考虑过自己的儿子不想子承父业的可能性，不过，他现在也没有。

这本该是个和平的15岁生日。  
早上的时候一切都还正常，除了他的父母表现出一种与他前14个生日都略微不同的狂喜，他的家人祝他生日快乐，生日礼物按照惯例还是要等到晚上的大餐之后。学校的生活并没什么不同，知道他生日的人除了sam和tucker之外大概还有Mr. Lancer，不过danny觉得后者并不会在意，尽管Mr. Lancer今天似乎确实对他有网开一面的倾向。Sam送了他领带，tucker送了他一块可以发送佩戴者位置的手表，两样礼物都充满着各自主人的风格。Phantom在他的柜子里留下字条，鬼魂没有钱来购置礼物，所以phantom决定破格带着danny看场免费的电影。  
Danny看到纸条之后笑着把它叠成小方块塞进裤子口袋，能让那个正义感爆棚的phantom作出不循规蹈矩的举动，他再次感叹他们俩简直是世界上最合得来的一对搭档。  
他和phantom分成两个之后当然没有断了往来，相反地，打败techno之后二人没过多久就变成了合作无间的伙伴。Fenton提供捉鬼的道具，必要时还会辅助对方，给恶灵上debuff；而在人类少年的学业上，幽灵当然不介意前往幽灵世界把那些个科学家一一找来给他补习，尽管phantom对暗中让dash绊倒这种事情颇有微词，但时机成熟的时候他从来没犹豫过。就这样他们一起生活了快一年，感谢danny及时的通风报信，phantom一次都没被jack和maddie抓到过。  
放学之后他等在影院门口，一边看着电影的上映时间一边等待着白发少年的出现，sam和tucker早早地回了家，把这宝贵的时间留给danny和他的亲人。  
他大概等了半个小时左右，规定的进场时间已经过了，广告也估摸着要放完了，但是历来准时的幽灵并没有出现。通常来讲danny是不会担心的，没有特殊能力也就不需要爆表的责任心，他虽然觉得有些古怪，但也没放在心上。“wow，那个超级英雄也有食言的一天，这正义感真够强的。”danny四处张望了两眼，确定对方没有在附近躲着，然后回了家。  
父母那种奇异的兴奋并没有消失，反而更加明显，就好像每年游戏展tucker都在期待新作发售一样。

噩梦并不是一开始就吓得人魂不附体，也不是仅仅一个弹出式惊吓就草草了事。  
噩梦是从爸爸在餐桌上讲的一个故事开始的。  
“我还记得我15岁的时候，我爸爸第一次让我拿猎枪。”jack用惯有的语调说着，似乎还带着点得意，“他说，今天我打到什么，晚上就吃什么。”  
danny知道jack小时候住在林子里，他们一家算是半个猎户，战争时期更是需要在林子里打猎——毕竟种植的东西太容易被人抢走了。  
“我打小就想成为一个猎手，拿到猎枪的时候，我就心想：到了证明我是个大人的时候了。”  
“然后我走到林子里，寻着新鲜的足迹，打死了一头鹿。那是干净利落的一枪，只可惜打中了脑袋，他们没法把它留下来当作纪念品。”  
“那晚我们吃了烤肉，喝了鹿肉汤，是我这辈子吃过的最好吃的东西。”  
“而现在，你看看，我成为了一名鬼魂猎手！”  
莫名其妙的故事逻辑让danny有点搞不清整个发言的主旨，直到maddie兴奋地对他说：“Daniel，爸爸妈妈给你准备的礼物在楼下。”他才隐约有了一点猜测。  
而身后传来的父亲的声音，让他脑中的猜测和怀疑，全都向着最可怕的方向奔去。  
“我知道，你一直想当一名捉鬼专家。”

Mr. Lancer的文学课上曾经粗略地讲过《神曲》中的地狱，但出现在danny眼前的人间景象，竟让少年怀疑自己是否随着那盘旋而下的阶梯进入了那九环世界，而作为这地狱里的唯一“罪人”，正承受无尽痛苦的，却是那个上午还约着自己去看电影的幽灵。  
Phantom坐在拘束椅上，眼睛被蒙着，反幽灵设备电力充足，一刻不停地对那个少年幽灵释放着阻止他逃脱的电流。这样的折磨已经持续了一段时间，danny已经听不到对方的声音，phantom看上去像是死了一样。  
他浑身发抖，手脚冰凉，想转身就跑。但是父亲就站在身后，壮硕的身体像一堵墙一样将地下室的出口封锁，jack拍了拍儿子的肩膀，意识到对方在颤抖的时候像是为了缓和气氛一样地大笑着：“maddie你看，我们的儿子已经兴奋成这样了！”  
站在前面的女性转过身看到少年苍白的脸，汗水从他的额头流下来。“jack，”她有点不高兴地撇了丈夫一眼，“你吓到他了。”她从连身服的兜里拿出手帕，半蹲着擦了擦danny的额头和脸颊。  
“别怕，我的孩子，你爸爸和我已经做了万全的准备，它伤害不了你的。”她语气轻柔得像是在鼓励学步的孩子，或许在她眼里，这确实就是学步——danny成为捉鬼专家得第一步，“来，靠近点，你爸爸和我一直相信，要打倒你的敌人，首先要了解它。”  
手腕被抓着，danny已经恐惧得没有挣脱的力气，也没有挣脱的胆量。他只得跟着母亲，靠近那拘束刑具。  
他知道父母对于鬼魂的仇视有时候非常不可理喻，但danny从没想过自己的父母会冷血到对它们采用酷刑。  
Phantom被绑在椅子上，那个椅子让他想起tucker给他讲过的电椅，不过这把椅子明显不是死刑刑具，它被精妙地改装过，拘束用的皮带是抑制幽灵能力的金属带，释放的是不足以杀死幽灵却能让它痛苦得无法施展任何能力的电流。白发幽灵的头低垂着，绿色的血从鼻子和嘴巴里流出来滴在腿上，他并没有死，danny能听到phantom发出极小的呜咽声。  
这时候maddie取来一只激光笔，用笔尖捅了捅幽灵发现对方没有反应之后，露出了“他是不是死了？”的关切表情，然后打开激光，烧灼phantom的手指。  
突如其来的疼痛让幽灵猛地抬起头，他面冲着danny，发出含混的叫声，血从他的嘴里涌出来。  
“救命！”phantom可能在这么说，但是danny没法听清楚。少年的舌头已经被剪掉了，他大张着嘴尖叫，四周灯光亮得要命，danny能看到根部的一小截肉片在扭动翻卷，清楚的断面让他头皮发麻。不仅舌头被剪掉，phantom的鼻梁也断了，血一个劲地往外流，让人不敢想象被蒙住的上半边脸会是怎样的恐怖。  
Maddie见状赶紧在phantom的颈子上补了一针，仿佛要把人心脏撕裂的凄惨声音戛然而止，幽灵像是被按了静音键一样，无论怎样叫喊都发不出任何声音。  
“我们还是换种方法吧。”她换了轻松的语调，拉着danny走到实验台前，“希望文字描述不会让你太无聊。”  
她和jack开始为danny讲解他们如何用幽灵来进行试验，带有自豪和炫耀意味的话语传到danny脑中已经被翻译成了完全不同的意思。  
他们折磨了phantom，给他注射让他不能随意改变密度的固化剂，一次性抽取大量血液，把他当作对除灵武器的实验对象，打他，用刀剥他的皮肤，用剪子剪他的舌头。  
“鬼魂诡计多端，绝对不能相信它们的话。”这是他们对剪掉phantom的舌头的唯一解释。Danny几乎都能看到被绑住的phantom多么努力地试图证明自己不是恶灵，描述自己怎样一次又一次地拯救无辜的群众，他用带着期许和信任的眼神望着jack和maddie希望这只是一场误会，然而迎接他的只有更多的痛苦。  
狂跳的心渐渐平静了下来，恐惧已经渗透到了每一个细胞里并开始生根发芽，他的衣服已经被汗水浸湿，脸色必定相当苍白。Danny已经听不见父母在说什么，此刻他只觉得面前的男女非常的陌生且可怕。  
“好了，让你的老爸为你骄傲吧，未来的捉鬼大师。”  
如同惊雷一般，jack的话语将他再度拖回现实。

他双手被塞进手枪，双腿发软地站在phantom面前5米处。刚刚陷入昏迷的幽灵被再度用灼烧叫醒，只不过这次伴随着灼痛感，还有久违的光明。  
绿色的眼睛里满载着痛苦和绝望撞上了danny的视线，像是怕伤到少年一样，他迅速向别的地方望去，当幽灵注意到少年手中的枪的时候，像是接受了自己的命运并不再挣扎一般，他摇摇头，闭上了眼睛。  
Danny举起了枪，他的手在抖，不光是因为枪械的沉重。  
Jack和maddie在看着，他们会看着他直到他狠下心来杀死自己的半身。  
Danny不敢想象如果自己在这个时候拒绝了他们，会面临怎样的下场。  
少年深吸一口气，试图让手不再抖动。就是现在，他想，趁phantom还没有睁眼的时候……干净利落的一枪……感觉不到……痛苦……  
眼泪在涌出来，他不敢去擦，任由它们混着汗水流下脸颊。  
Danny扣下了扳机。  
映在他脑中的最后的图景，是phantom抬起头，眼中全是释然和期许的笑容。  
那一瞬间，像是phantom经历的一切都反射到danny身上一样，剧烈的痛苦让少年昏了过去。

他再度醒来的时候已是第二天早上。  
或许父母会因为自己的表现而不满，但此时此刻danny已经毫不在乎。他扶着墙走进盥洗室，双腿依旧因为昨天的噩梦而使不上力。  
Danny走到镜子前，白发鬼魂隔着镜子对他微笑，但再一眨眼，黑发男孩那张泪流满面的脸又回到自己面前。  
“我早该想到这一切的。”他无法大声哭泣，所有的声音都停止在了喉咙里。Danny用力抓着盥洗池的边缘不让自己摔倒，指尖传来灼烧的痛感。  
“对不起。”

Phantom并未离去，自那以后他时不时地会在镜子里看到白发的鬼魂。但或许那又并不是他，danny心想，他，danny fenton，自那一刻起，已经成为了phantom的鬼魂。


End file.
